WWE FAMILY FEuD
by acutebrunnet
Summary: On one side the orton family*melina and randy*on the other the cena family *john cena,maria*it wasn't always like this ,their was a time when they were so close it all started when randy and maria were dating but then maria cheated on randy with santino a


Hey guys this is my new story

**Hey guys this is my new story! Tell me what yall think of this!!Like it or hate it??Want more of this ??Then please review!!**

"Randy she's not worth it ."I told my older brother.

"Melina you don't know how it feels to be in love with someone and have them break your hearth !"Randy told me .

"...randy..."That's all I could tell him .I didn't know how it felt to love someone like the way he did and then have them hurt you.

"Melina I have to go my match is up next." He told me .

"Ok bye Randy." I told him as I watched him leave .It seems as if he's changing every day.

Flashback

(Randy's view of what he told melina)

As I went to see maria before my match i went into the guys Locker room .

I thought it was someone else in their with their girlfriend so I decided not to go in .

Until I heard Maria's voice.

"Look santino I'm sorry I kissed you... I wasn't supposed to have done that ..I only came in here to see if randy was here and then you were feeling bad so I tried to cheer you up and we took it to another level...don't tell randy!!"she finished.

"Thanks a lot maria I thought you loved me ."I said to her ."Randy wait ..."I heard her say as she was changing me .Luckily for me my theme song came up and I left her crying.

End of Flashback

I'm getting revenge..for randy. I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't heard my phone ringing .I picked up my cell phone.

"Hello" I asked.

"Melina come to my office i have something to tell you." Mr. McMahon said to me.

"Ok Mr. McMahon may I ask what were going to talk about." I told him.

"Something very important but it's something i can't tell you over the phone. "

"Ok I'll be right their." I said to him as i made my way to the door. I walked half way to MR. McMahon's office until I saw Maria. Stupid lying bitch i thought to my self.

Maria was with Mickie and she was laughing and she didn't seem to be as hurt as randy.

"Maria!!"I screamed at her .I was angry and I didn't care if mickie or anyone else was there.

"Melina I know what your going to tell me but listen..."She started to say.

"No you listen Maria how could you do that to Randy?" I asked.

"But...Melina i didn't do anything i just kissed him ..it was a mistake." She pleaded.

"A mistake? Maria how can you stand here and tell me all this bullshit!!"I graved her by the hair and started to punch her punch after punch.I held my mouth for a little while and backhanded maria and pushed her against the wall. I then started punching her in the face while maria was trying to block my punches. I stopped punching her and threw her onto the ground. I jumped on top of maria and immediately grabbed her by the hair. This went on for about one more minute until John Cena (Maria's brother) pulled me off of her. She was bleeding by the nose.

"That'll teach you! Don't you ever mess with me or my brother again BITCH!!" I shouted furiously.

He struggled to keep me held back from the constant kicking of my boot against his ankle. I finally calmed down and he put me down. John looked me in the eye and put both of him hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure if I let you go you won't go and try to get her?" he asked

"Yes john I know how your trying to protect your sister ,but do you know what she did to my brother?" I asked him.

"No what did she do??"He asked.Typical maria not even telling her own brother of what she did to cause my brother pain.

"Let her explain..."I told him as I walked away.

"What's going on here." I heard MR.McMahons voice.

"Melina in my office KNOW!!"He screamed at me .

"Fine." I told him. I followed him to the office.

"What the heck was going on there!!"He asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all."

"OK…..I don't believe you...but I was wondering if we could go on what I wanted you to do... do you wanted to do a feud with maria and john? "

"What a coincidence ..."I told him.

"Yes I was originally going to put you in a feud with Katie lee ...but this is a lot more intresting."he said.This is just like him. Making personal conflicts to storylines...

"SO am I going to be alone in this feud or ...what??"I asked him since Maria had john it wouldn't be fair.

"No actually your brother is going to help you ...sine I over heard ."Vince said.

"Oh ok does her know."

"No" he said.

"Fine I'll tell him after his match." I said

"Can I leave now?" I asked him.

"Yes melina you may leave." he told me .I left and went to my locker room. I was glad that at times like this I was stuck with a single. I graved my neon blue jacket and the matching blue tiny booty shorts but underneath I put a pink lacy bra and my pink underwear. I was pretty comfy in what I was wearing so I went to get water form my fridge but there wasn't any so I went to the coke/water vending machine. I made my way over to the machine and no one was there so I went in to put the dollar bill in there and then came out Eugene.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo."He screamed.

"What?" I asked him. He can be confusing sometimes.

"Oh you look ve-verry pret-tty melina!!"He said.

"Thanks, your sweet Eugene can I ask you why I can't put my money in the machine?" I asked him. He just stared at me .It was weird.

"Hu?"he asked as he stopped staring at me.

"I said why can't I put --"I started to say as someone else's voice was heard.

**Hey guys this is acutebrunnet !! If you like my new story …then please review!!REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**


End file.
